The Mystery of Death
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: sebuah misteri tentang kematian seorang wanita berusia 19 tahun yang berusaha di bongkar oleh ke 3 detektif/bad summary/Two Shoots/complete/mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Durarara**©Ryohgo Narita  
**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama**©Hiro Fujiwara  
**The Mystery of Death**©Takamura Uru

hohoho bertemu lagi dengan saya yow XD umm ini fict ke-2 tapi ini fict pertama saya yang bertema kan crossover hehe jadi harap maklum jika jelek ya XDa  
oh ya memang sudah seperti kebiasaan saya membuat fict yang OOC berat jadi yang tidak suka lebih baik klik tombol back :P

Rated : T  
Genre : Mystery/Horror  
Warning : OOC, fiction character, Typo(s), gaje, abal, dan seabrek keanehan bin ajaib lainnya :P

* * *

**The Mystery of Death**

Malam itu digedung "Mistery of Murder" Izaya Orihara, Shizuo Heiwajima, dan Usui Takumi sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Izaya bagaimana kelanjutan kasus yang sedang kaukerjakan?" tanya Usui.

"oh itu, sedang dalam tahap penyelidikan tingkat akhir" jawab Izaya dengan santai

"hmm, begitu ya. hei shizuo kau sedang apa? sepertinya asyik sekali ! apa kau tidak ingin beristirahat terlebih dahulu?"

"oh, ah aku tidak bisa, kasus ini terlalu rumit untuk dipecahkan. aku masih belum bisa memecahkannya sampai sekarang!" jawab Shizuo sambil masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"kalau begitu, akan ku bantu karena kebetulan kasus yg kukerjakan sudah selesai mmm nanti biar aku yg bicara pada Pak Akira. eh Izaya kau mau membantu tidak?" saat Usui menoleh ke arah tempat Izaya didapatinya ternya Izaya sudah tidak ada.

"Usui..mm sepertinya izaya sudah pergi saat kita bicara tadi!" lanjut Shizuo.

"ah sepertinya begitu memang dia itu selalu dingin dan penuh misteri!" ujar Usui sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

seketika suasana menjadi hening Usui dan Shizuo pun sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing tak lama dari itu sampai ada suatu suara yg membuat mereka tersentak kaget "BRUUKKK"

"ah apa itu?!" tanya Shizuo yang langsung berdiri karena kagetnya.

"entahlah ayo kita periksa kupikir suara itu berasal dari tangga!" ucap Usui.

Shizuo dan Usui pun langsung berlari menuju tangga alhasil yg didapatinya adalah Izaya yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai bawah.

"IZAAYAAA...!" teriak Usui dan Shizu berbarengan sambil berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah Izaya.

"usui bagaimana ini izaya tak sadarkan diri apa yg harus kita lakukan ?!" tanya Shizuo di tengah kepanikannya.

"yang harus kita lakukan?! ya kita menolongnya lah sudahlah cepat siapkan mobilmu untuk membawa izaya kerumah sakit !" jawab Usui dengan agak kesal. Lalu Usui pun langsung membawa Izaya menuju mobil.

"cepat kau temani izaya di belakang biar aku yg menyetir!" perintah Usui kepada Shizuo.

"ah? eh iya" jawab Shizuo sembari menaiki mobil.

setelah Izaya dan Shizuo naik , Usui langsung tancap gas menuju RS Isoru yg berjarak 2 km dari gedung.

"Usui apa kau tidak terlalu ngebut?!" tanya Shizuo.

"sudahlah ikuti saja aku ingin cepat2 menuju ke rumah sakit!" bentak Usui.

"hah, ya baiklah"

Setelah tiba di persimpangan terakhir tiba-tiba Usui dikagetkan dengam bayangan hitam yg tiba-tiba melintas di jalan raya yang sudah sepi karena waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"CKKIIIITTT"

"ada apa Usui kenapa kau mengerem mendadak ?!"

"ah itu mm tadi ada bayangan hitam yg lewat di tengah2 jalan!"

"benarkah kukira tidak ada apa2 ?" ucap Shizuo yang agak bingung dengan jawaban Usui tadi.

"hmmm mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja.." lalu mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Setibanya disana mereka langsung membawa Izaya ke ruang gawat darurat. Setelah 30 menit Izaya di beri pertolongan pertama oleh dokter jaga, akhirnya dokter itu keluar dari ruang perawatan.

"apa kalian saudaranya?" tanya dokter itu kepada Shizuo dan Usui.

"bukan kami sahabatnya, mm apa Izaya tidak apa-apa ?" jawab Usui.

"oh begitu, mm sahabat anda mengalami pendarahan pada kepala yang menyababkan dia kekurangan darah, tetapi sekujur tubuh sahabat anda tidak mengalami cedera yang berarti. hanya memar saja.." jelas dokter itu.

"lalu apakah dia mengalami gagar otak?" tanya Shizuo.

"saya berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabat anda dikemudian hari mm menurut diagnosa sementara kepalanya hanya mengalami pendarahan saja tidak terjadi hal-hal yang serius"

"baguslah mm apakah kami dapat menjenguk sahabat kami dok?" tanya Usui.

"untuk sementara sahabat anda belum bisa ditemui , dia masih dalam perawatan intensif"

"lalu kira-kira kapan kita dapat menjenguknya?"

"mungkin besok siang"

Setelah mendengar penuturan dokter, Usui dan Shizuo pun berniat untuk kembali ke gedung Mistery of Murder, namun saat Usui dan Shizu melewati salah satu lorong rumah sakit tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada hawa mencekam yang membuat Usui dan Shizuo merinding. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang, spontan mereka langsung berlari. Tetapi kemudian kaki mereka terasa kaku, yang disusul dengan lampu lorong yg berkedip-kedip dengan sendirinya..

"Usui mm apa yang terjadi kenapa tiba2 kakiku terasa kaku?" kata Shizuo dengan nada seperti orang ketakutan.

"a...a...aku tidak tau tapi aku merasa ada hawa dingin yg menusuk !" jawab Usui dengan keringat dingin yg bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok bayangan hitam yg lama-kelamaan wujudnya semakin jelas. Dia berada tak jauh di depan Usui dan Shizuo. Lalu betapa kagetnya Usui dan Shizu saat mengetahui bahwa yang ada di depan mereka sekarang ini adalah seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun pendek putih dengan bercak darah yang terlihat masih segar dan kulit pucat dan juga wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi menatap mereka kosong.

"k...ka..kau siapa? kenapa muncul dihadapan kami tiba2 ! " tanya Shizuo dengan gemetaran.

Tetapi hantu itu malah menyeringai penuh kebengisan, sambil perlahan mendekati Shizuo. Lalu hantu tersebut berhenti tepat di depan shizuo sambil perlahan menyentuh pipi nya. Shizuo yang sudah terlalu takut sampai pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"hei kau kenapa..." belum sempat Usui melanjutkan perkataannya, hantu tersebut sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya sambil menyeringai. Usui kaget dan seketika langsung jatuh pingsan.

-skip-

pagi harinya mereka dibangunkan oleh suster yang kebetulan lewat di lorong sepi itu

"hei kalian sedang apa tidur dilorong ini?" tanya suster itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shizuo dan Usui.

"ah aduh kepalaku sakit...eh mm maaf kami err~ tidak sengaja tertidur disini" jawab Usui sambil berbohong.

"ha? tertidur disini?" kata suster itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"hem ah maaf kami harus pergi dari sini!" kata Usui sambil memapah Shizuo yang masih lemas lalu meninggalkan suster itu.

-skip-

"Usui apa kau tahu siapa hantu itu?" tanya Shizuo kepada Usui.

"hah? mana mungkin aku tahu memangnya ada apa?" jawab Usui sembari menyetir.

"hmm kalau kupikir-pikir wajah hantu itu mirip dengan wanita yg ada dalam foto korban dari kasus yg sedang kukerjakan itu.." kata Shizuo yang lalu terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? jangan bengong dong!" bentak Usui kepada Shizuo.

"ah hmm tidak aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa lanjutkan saja menyetirmu" kata Shizuo dengan nada lemas.

Setelah sampai di gedung Mistery of Murder mereka langsung menuju ke ruang istirahat untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"mm Usui aku ingin menceritakan tentang kasus yang sedang ku jalani kau mau mendengarkannya?" tanya shizuo mengawali pembicaraan.

"ya ceritakanlah.." jawab Usui dengan santai.

"jadi korban dari kasus itu bernama Kanna, saat meninggal dia masih berumur 19 tahun tepat seminggu sebelum ulang tahunnya. menurut keluarga korban dia ditemukan sudah tewas di dalam kamarnya saat pagi hari. dia meninggal secara mengenaskan, hhh... ada 5 tusukkan di bagian perutnya." cerita Shizuo dengan panjang lebar

"lalu?" jawab Usui.

"tapi anehnya tidak satupun barang bukti yang mengarah pada si pembunuh, hmm mungkin hanya ada sebuah foto yang tergeletak di samping korban yaitu foto si korban dengan wanita yang kupikir adalah hantu yang mendatangi kita semalam!" lanjut Shizuo.

"kalau menurutku kita harus menyeledikinya lebih dalam lagi. sekarang juga aku akan pergi menemui Pak Akira!" jawab Usui sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Shizuo. Lalu tiba-tiba telepon shizu berdering.

"moshi moshi ini siapa ya?" kata Shizuo\ pada si penelepon.

"tolong Shizuo hhh kau harus temui aku ditangga darurat tolong hhh" lalu tiba-tiba telepon itu mati tanpa sebab.

"Usui? pakai nomor siapa dia? aneh kenapa dia terengah-engah begitu? dan kenapa juga hp ku mati mendadak?! hah aneh!" pikir Shizuo sambil berjalan agak lambat ke arah tangga darurat karena dia agak ragu-ragu tentang Usui yang tiba-tiba menelpon tadi. Namun baru saja dia mau memegang gagang pintu darurat dia melihat Usui baru saja keluar dari ruangan Pak Akira.

"hah?! Usui?! bukannya dia tadi bilang ada ditangga darurat?" tanya Shizuo pada diri sendiri.

"hei Shizuo sedang apa kau didepan pintu tangga darurat?" tanya Usui sambil berlari kecil kearah Shizuo.

"aku tadi ditelfon olehmu, dan kau meminta padaku untuk datang ke tangga darurat dan menolongmu.." kata Shizuo menjelaskan.

"he? Meminta tolong ? yang benar saja! Aku sedari tadi berada diruangan Pak Akira dan sibuk Berbincang-bincang dengannya ! aku sama sekali tidak pernah menelfonmu tadi.." jawab Usui sambil mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Shizuo bingung.

"hmm lupakan ayo kita istirahat, nanti sore kita jenguk Izaya.." ajak Shizuo.

"hah? Mm baiklah !"jawab Usui singkat.

-skip-

Sore harinya Usui dan Shizuo berangkat bersama untuk menjenguk Izaya dirumah sakit.

"hah nanti kita akan melewati lorang yang kemarin ya? hh terasa berat sekali untuk melawati lorong itu.." kata Usui sambil menyetir.

"humm tapi hanya itu satu-satu nya jalan menuju ruang perawatan Izaya" timpal Shizuo.

"hhh... berarti kita terpaksa melewati jalan itu.." jawab usui dengan berat hati.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Usui segera memakirkan kendaraannya. Setelah itu Usui dan Shizu masuk melewati lobby rumah sakit untuk menuju tempat administrasi dan membayar biaya perawatan Izaya. Setelah selesai Usui dan Shizu segera menuju ruangan tempat Izaya dirawat. Dan untungnya saat melewati lorong itu tidak terjadi keanehan sedikitpun.

-skip-

"Usui, Shizu kalian datang juga aku menunggu kalian datang sedari tadi.." kata Izaya dengan lirih.

"ada pa Izaya? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Shizu dengan bingung.

"mmm aku ingin menagatakan pada kalian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku saat itu.." kata Izaya.

"ayo ceritakan saja aku juga mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kata Usui menimpali.

"jadi begini..aku waktu itu seperti dipanggil oleh seseorang saat mengobrol dengan kalian, mmm lalu aku keluar dan disitu aku berbincang dengan seorang wanita. Saat itu kami berbincang tentang masalah yang dia hadapi dan dia memintaku untuk membantunya. Yah kusanggupi karena kasusnya tidak begitu berat, lalu dia mengajakku untuk membicarakannya lebih detail di tempat lain. Tapi saat tiba di tangga, tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa seperti ada yang mendorong dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi umm tapi jika kupikir-pikir wa..."cerita Izaya sampai ada sesuatu yang menghentikan ceritanya itu.

"ada apa Izaya kenapa mukamu berubah menjadi ketakutan dan pucat seperti itu"tanya Usui penasaran.

"i..i..itu ada wanita yang waktu itu di depan pintu!"kata Izaya dengan nada panik.

Usui dan shizu yang mendengarnya langsung penasaran dan menengok kearah pintu tapi alhasil tidak ada apapun yang dilihat mereka

"apa ? mana?!" tanya Shizu penasaran.

"itu tadi ada disana memperhatikan ku dengan tatapan yang tajam uhh dia...dia..muncul lagi, dan sekarang dia tepat dibelakang kalian!" kata Izaya sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Izaya kau jangan membuatku takut ah! Hoi Izaya ? Izaya? Ahh.." saat Usui tengah berkata pada Izaya tiba-tiba rasanya ada yang memegang pundaknya dan sontak membuatnya kaget. Namun saat menoleh kebelakang lagi-lagi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dan itu pula yang membuat suasana menjadi semakin mencekam.

"Usui, Shizu apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya Izaya dengan masih menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"umm mana kutahu aku tidak melihat apapun.." jawab Shizu sambil melihat sekeliling. Lalu Izaya membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya secara perlahan.

"hah...syukurlah dia sudah tidak ada" ujar Izaya dengan perasaan lega.

"sebenarnya wanita itu siapa sih? aku benar-benar tidak mengarti kenapa dia selalu mengikutiku" kata Izaya lagi.

"entahlah mungkin kau pernah ada hubungannya dengan hantu itu" kata Usui dengan nada bercanda.

"Usui kau ini yang benar saja! aku tidak mengenalinya sama sekali" jawab Izaya dengan kesal.

"hahaha ok ok maaf.. oh ya kata dokter lusa kau sudah dibolehkan pulang" setelah Usui mengatakannya di langsung permisi untuk kekamar mandi, dan tinggalah Shizuo dan Izaya berdua.

"sebenarnya tadi maksudmu apa, kau bilang tadi ada wanita yang waktu itu ?" tanya Shizuo penasaran.

"iya jadi dia itu wanita yang mengajakku mengobrol itu.." jawab Izaya.

"hnn jadi wanita yang mengajakmu bicara itu hantu?!" tanya Shizuo.

"mungkin.." jawab Izaya ragu-ragu.

"oh ya mm apa dia mirip dengan salah satu wanita yang ada difoto ini?" tanya Shizuo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantungya.

"mm ah iya ini wanitanya !" jawab Izaya dengan yakin.

"berarti dia juga yang menghantuiku dan Usui.." gumam Shizuo.

"eh? Tunggu wanita yang satunya lagi sepertinya aku mengenalinya ummm ah dia...dia.. kanna...!" kata Izaya dengan kaget.

"kau mengenalinya ?" tanya Shizuo.

"iya aku mengenalinya, dia itu mantan pacarku.." jelas Izaya meyakinkan.

"jadi, kau mantan pacarnya?!" ujar Shizuo kaget.

"iya, benar dulu waktu aku SMA aku pernah pacaran dengannya. Eh tunggu, berarti kanna..dia..sudah meninggal?" tanya Izaya dengan raut wajah kaget.

"ah..mm iya dia adalah korban dari kasus yang sedang ku jalani ini." jawab Shizuo sambil memegang pundak Izaya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Shizuo, Izaya lansung terlihat sangat sedih. Shizuo yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam seakan tahu apa yang dirasakan Izaya sekarang ini.

-skip-

2 hari kemudian Izaya diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Tapi selama dirumah sakit itu ia selalu diganggu oleh hantu wanita tersebut. Lama-kelamaan dia tidak tahan dan menyatakan akan ikut dalam penyelidikan kasus yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Usui dan Shizuo. Izaya ingin mengetahui apa sebenarnya hubungan hantu yang menerornya dan wanita misterius yang berada di foto itu. Penyelidikan pun dimulai dan selama 3 minggu penyelidikan tak ada hasil yang berati. Hampir saja mereka menyerah sampai akhirnya Izaya teringat oleh sesuatu.

"hhh aku lelah sudah selama ini tapi kita tidak menemukan bukti yang pasti.." ujar Izaya seraya merebahkan badan disofa.

"mm tapi kita juga jangan menyerah begitu dong" timpal Usui.

"yah andai saja kasus ini tidak rumit pasti kita sudah menemukannya dari yang lalu-lalu "gerutu Shizuo.

Tiba-tiba izaya bangun dari posisinya yang semula seolah dia teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"ehhh tapi tunggu aku ingat hmm..dulu Kanna pernah bilang dia punya sahabat pena yang berasal dari Sapporo di Hokkaido dan ada rencana bertemu pada liburan musim panas, kalau tidak salah hari itu aku diajak oleh Kanna tapi aku menolak karena ada banyak tugas dari sekolah"

"uwah jangan-jangan sahabat pena Kanna itu ada kaitannya dengan wanita misterius yang ada difoto bersama dengan kanna !" timpal Shizuo.

"wanita? Difoto? Jadi..." tanya Usui dengan bingung.

"yah jadi begini,,,kau tau kan foto dari arsip kasus ini yang pernah kutunjukkan kepadamu yang ada si korban dengan seorang wanita dan kau juga tahu kalau aku mencurigai wanita misterius itu sebagai hantu yang meneror kita,,nah jadi hantu ini juga meneror Izaya jadi mungkin wanita di foto itu adalah sahabat pena nya Kanna tapi yang masih aku bingung adalah kenapa jika wanita misterius itu telah menjadi hantu dia meneror kita bertiga. Nah itu yang harus kita pikirkan.." jelas Shizuo.

* * *

.

.

.

oke haha untuk chapter 1 cukup sekian XD  
nah nanti malam bakal ada chapter 2 nya lho hehe nah bagi yang berminat nanti malam lihat lagi yaaa~ XD  
hmm bagi yang mau nga flame boleh asalkan jangan membuat hati saya sakit yaa~ TOT  
akhir kata...

.

.

.

.

.

Review Please.. :D

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Durarara**©Ryohgo Narita  
**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama**©Hiro Fujiwara  
**The Mystery of Death**©Takamura Uru

hohoho bertemu lagi dengan saya yow XD umm ini fict ke-2 tapi ini fict pertama saya yang bertema kan crossover hehe jadi harap maklum jika jelek ya XDa  
oh ya memang sudah seperti kebiasaan saya membuat fict yang OOC berat jadi yang tidak suka lebih baik klik tombol back :P

Rated : T  
Genre : Mystery/Horror  
Warning : OOC, fiction character, Typo(s), gaje, abal, dan seabrek keanehan bin ajaib lainnya :P

* * *

Keesokan harinya mereka bertiga merencanakan penyelidikan di rumah Kanna. Disana mereka ingin memeriksa surat-surat yang dikirim oleh wanita misterius itu kepada Kanna dan balasannya dari Kanna.

_'...Dear Kanna, hmm apa kabar aku disini baik-baik aja kok. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku berharap sih kau baik-baik saja. Mm..oh ya nanti saat liburan musim panas aku mau ke Tokyo lho. Bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau.. '_

_'...Dear Fujiko, oh aku baik ok. Wah yang benar aku akan sangat senang jika kita bertemu. Mungkin akan kuajak Izaya ikut, semoga saja pacarku itu bisa datang. Eeto~ nanti kau kujemput di stasiun ya... '_

_'...Dear Kanna, wah pacarmu yang itu ya mm aku tidak sabar menemuinya. Ok kira-kira aku ke Tokyo awal liburan musim panas, nanti kau kuhubungi ya..'_

Setelah melihat surat-surat Kanna, mereka bertiga langsung memperdebatkan mengenai surat-surat itu.

"wah jjadi ternyata nama perempuan misterius itu Fujiko" kata Shizuo memulai pembicaraan.

"Fujiko ya, hnn..hebat kasus ini perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. Berarti sekarang ini kita tinggal mencari siapakah Fujiko itu.." timpal Izaya.

"iya lebih cepat lebih baik..berarti sekarang kita harus mencari data-data penduduk kota Sapporo yang bernama Fujiko" lanjut Usui.

"tapi ini akan memakan waktu..lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantor kependudukan dan kita minta data penduduk wilayah Sapporo" kata Izaya sambil menyimpan surat dalam sebuah map cokelat.

Tetapi tiba-tiba hawa kamar Kanna berubah menjadi dingin. Shizuo yang pertama kali menyadari perubahan itu langsung mengatakan pada kedua sahabatnya. Tapi terlambat untuk berlari, dengan secara tiba-tiba jendela kamar Kanna yang terbuka, tertutup dengan sendirinya seperti di banting. Sontak mereka kaget dan langsung mendekat kearah pintu. Tapi sialnya pintu itu saat dicoba buka oleh usui tidak bisa terbuka seperti dikunci. Padahal mereka tadi sama sekali tidak memngunci pintu tersebut. Alhasil mereka terjebak dikamar Kanna. Dan tak lama keanehan mulai muncul, asap putih yang makin lama berbentuk itu muncul dari atas kasur dan menatap mereka bertiga datar tanpa ekspresi. Izaya lalu menatap dan berkata kepada hantu itu seakan menantang nya.

"mau apa kau muncul di hadapan kami huh?" kata Izaya menantang hantu tersebut.

Setelah Izaya berkata seperti itu kepada hantu tersebut, tiba-tiba ekspresi hantu berubah menjadi menyeringai tajam dan darah segar yang mengalir dari mukanya. Melihat pemandangan tersebut mereka bertiga langsung merinding dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semakin lama hantu itu berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan seperti orang habis tertabrak kereta. Lalu hantu itu mengatakan tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"khu khu kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku ini sehingga bisa jadi seperti ini? Khu khu baiklah. Kalian tahu Kanna dan aku adalah sahabat pena. Dan kami berencana bertemu pada musim panas waktu itu, khu khu aku dan dia akhirnya bertemu. Kami bersenang-senang walau pada awalnya kami agak canggung. Tapi kejadian yang tidak terduga pun akhirnya muncul. Saat tiba-tiba kereta menyambar ku saat aku sedang berjalan dengan kanna di tepian rel kereta, aku tidak sempat menghindar namun saat sudah tergeletak aku masih hidup sungguh rasa sakit luar biasa yang kurasakan..."

Setelah hantu tersebut berbicara tiba-tiba dia menjadi semakin menyeramkan dan melanjutkan bicaranya dengan nada marah...

"tapi yang kusesalkan kenapa Kanna pergi begitu saja saat aku memintai dia tolong. Aku benar-benar benci padanya aku ingin balas dendam karenanya aku sampai meninggal padahal mungkin aku masih bisa diselamatkan. Sebelum dia lari dia mengatakan bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak senang padaku setelah dia menemuiku...akhh aku benci padanya dan aku ingin balas dendam hahahahahaha...dan akhirnya keinginanku terkabul aku sudah membunuh Kanna khu khu.."

"tapi kan kau tidak perlu sampai membunuhnya biarlah kesalahan nya tuhan yang membalas. Balas dendam itu tidak baik. Kau harusnya tenang di alam sana! Cepat kau kembalilah ke alam mu!" kata Izaya dengan tegas.

Namun hantu tersebut tidak suka dengan perkataan Izaya. Hantu tersebut tampak marah dan dengan cepatnya sudah berada di depan Izaya. Sontak Izaya kaget, tapi ia tidak takut kali ini. Dia malah menantang hantu tersebut. Tapi tindakan nya tersebut dicegah oleh Usui.

"hei kau hantu kalau mau kau bunuh aku juga..!" kata Izaya dengan lantang.

"Izaya apa kau sudah gila huh? Kau untuk apa memberikan hidupmu untuk hantu itu. jangan katakan bila kau sangat ingin menemui Kanna di alam sana?!" sahut Usui dengan nada agak membentak

"iya ! aku tidak rela Kanna mati dengan cara seperti ini lebih baik aku juga mati karena, aku masih sangat mencintainya !"

"bodoh kau Izaya untuk apa kau mati masa depan mu masih panjang tahu! kau itu sudah dipengaruhi olehnya!" timpal Shizuo dengan agak marah.

"tahu apa kalian tentang diriku huh! Sudahlah lebih baik aku mati saja !" kata Izaya sambil berjalan maju kedepan hantu tersebut.

"khu khu apa kau benar-benar ingin mati ?!" hantu tersebut mendekati Izaya dan mendekatkan wajahnya yang hancur ke hadapan Izaya.

"ya, bunuhlah aku sekarang juga.."

Izaya yang sudah di butakan oleh keinginan mati hanya berdiri dengan tatapan dingin. Usui dan Shizuo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lalu hantu tersebut mulai memegang pisau yang tajam dan ada bekas darah, entah itu darah siapa. Kemudian hantu tersebut bertanya kembali kepada Izaya sambil memainkan pisaunya.

"khu khu kau ingin cara cepat atau pelan-pelan.." tanya hantu itu sambil menyeringai dengan tatapan sadis.

Izaya yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya menatap hantu tersebut dan menjawab dengan datar.

"cepat aku tak mau mebuang-buang waktu.."

"khu khu padahal aku ingin membunuhmu secara perlahan agar aku puas..khu khu" kata hantu tersebut sambil menagarahkan pisau ke jantung Izaya.

"berhenti ! cukup kau sudah gila Izaya apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan hu? Izaya sadarlah!" teriak Usui menyadar kan Izaya yang ternyata terpedaya oleh pikiran jahat hantu tersebut.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba Izaya tersadar dan kaget kenapa hantu tersebut seperti hendak membunuhnya. Tak lama hantu tersebut langsung mengarahkan pisau ke jantung Izaya. Untungnya Usui dengan cepat menangkap pisau tersebut sampai-sampai tangannya terluka. Lalu Shizuo mengambil kesempatan menarik Izaya dan membawanya menjauh dari hantu tersebut. Usui lalu melepas pisau itu dan berlari ketempat Izaya dan Shizuo berada. Akhirnya mereka bertiga terpojokkan oleh hantu tersebut. Darah yang mengalir dari tangan usui membuat hantu tersebut tertarik dan mendekat ke arah Usui. Usui yang di dekati pun merasa takut akan apa yang mungkin terjadi. Dan...yang ditakutinya pun terjdi pula, hantu tersebut mengambil darah yang ada di tangan Usui dengan pisau lalu menjilat pisau tersebut. Sunggguh pemandangan yang mengerikan. Lalu menjadi semakin mengerikan disaat mata hantu tersebut berubah menjadi merah dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"khu khu aku menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk membunuh kalian khu khu...hmm siapa yang mau ku bunuh pertama kali khu khu?...hmm tak ada jawaban ya, khu khu baiklah akan ku bunuh kau duluan" kata hantu itu sambil menunjuk Usui menggunakan pisau.

"apa?! Aku tidak mau mati muda! Enyahlah kau hantu ke alam baka !"

"khu khu memang kau bisa apa huh? "

"..."

Lalu hantu tersebut dengan cepat telah berada tepat di depan usui. Usui kaget dan hanya memejamkan mata pasrah. Izaya dan Shizuo ynag menyaksikan itu sampai tidak kuat melihatnya. Ingin mereka menolong Usui tapi apa daya hantu itu lebih kuat dari mereka. Namun nasib baik masih memihak pada mereka. Tiba-tiba saja pintu tersebut dipaksa terbuka oleh ayah Kanna yaitu Pak Morishima. Lalu Pak Morishima yang dulunya seorang pendeta di kuil langsung melemparkan sebuah jimat ke arah hantu wanita itu. Alhasil hantu tersebut menjerit sangat keras dan perlahan-lahan lenyap dari pandangan mereka. Akhirnya mereka terbebas dari hantu itu, mereka pun menarik nafas panjang melepas semua ketegangan yang sedari tadi dirasakan.

"ahh lega rasanya akhirnya hantu tersebut lenyap dan tidak ekan pernah kembali.." ujar Izaya sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"yahh begitulah hmm jadi bagaimana dengan kasus ini? Kan kalian tahu sendiri pembunuh nya bukan manusia..!"sahut Shizuo.

"umm maaf saya sebagai ayah dari Kanna memohon maaf pada kalian karena kami sekeluarga telah merepotkan kalian dalam masalah yang serumit ini. Kami semua sudah rela Kanna pergi..jadi biarlah kasus ini ditutup saja.." timpal Pak Morishima disela-sela percakapan Shizuo dan Izaya.

"hmm baiklah pak tapi penutupan kasus ini juga butuh proses jadi kami harap bapak dapat bersabar sampai prosesnya selesai" jawab Usui.

"ya saya akan menunggu samapi prosesnya selesai terimakasih atas kerja bagus kalian semua kami sangat berterima kasih karena kalian kami jadi tahu siapa yang membunuh Kanna "

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

2 minggu berlalu dan akhirnya kasus pembunuhan Kanna Morishima pun ditutup karena suatu perkara yang dirahasiakan. Usui, Izaya, dan Shizuo akhirnya bisa kembali kepada keseharian mereka yang semula. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki suatu kasus yang harus mereka pecahkan. Namun ternyata masih ada suatu masalah yang akan terjadi yaitu hantu tersebut ternyata belum lenyap dari dunia ini...

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

yow haha chapter 2 udah di publish nih khu khu gomen kalau horror nya kurang berasa ya XDa  
saya memang kurang berani sama yang horror-horror sih ==a  
nah sekian dari saya sampai bertemu di fict saya lainnya...  
hmm bagi yang mau nge flame boleh asalkan jangan membuat hati saya sakit yaa~ TOT  
akhir kata...

.

.

.

Review Please :D

.

.


End file.
